custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Frezako
, teeth| makuta_status=Deceased| makuta_pron=Frez-AR-co| }} Frezako was the Makuta of the northern region of the Southern Continent and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Frezako was brought into being some 100,000 years ago by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located on an island in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. Frezako was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. Following the Matoran Civil War, Frezako was assigned by Miserix to watch over the northern region of the Southern Continent. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Frezako was one of the Makuta who sided with Miserix. Due to this, Icarax and Gorast were sent by Teridax to eliminate him. Though they made many attempts to kill him ,all of which met with failure, Teridax decided to allow him to live for the time being. Like all other Makuta, Frezako evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or felt pain. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered by Teridax to Destral, modified the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Shortly after the Great Cataclysm, he was sent by Verahk to hunt down an escaped Rahi. He clashed with Toa Helryx, Zuvak, and Skydrax. He was then defeated by the very Rahi he was sent to capture. Karda Nui Frezako recently accompanied Makuta Orriki and his assistant, Xakon, to Karda Nui. He then entered the Swamp of Secrets alongside his companions with the intent of finding Verahk. During this time, Frezako and Orriki were attacked by Toa Akatark and his companion, Makuta Vorakx. The pair grew close in defeating Frezako and Orriki, though were distracted by the arrival of Toa Moliki. This gave Orriki and Frezako the chance to escape, though they were forced to enter the mutagenic waters of the swamp. After locating Verahk, and delivering a Kanohi Olmak and a Nynrah Ghost Blaster to him, Frezako and the others were attacked again by Vorakx, who managed to steal Verahk's Olmak. Unwilling to let him escape, Frezako, Orriki, and Verahk fired several bolts of energy at the Makuta of Nocterra, and managed to down him. After imprisoning the treacherous Makuta, Verahk, Frezako and Orriki began discussing their plans to assume command of the Brotherhood. However, the trio were attacked by Makuta Kylla, who had arrived to eliminate Verahk. Despite her best efforts to "kill" Verahk, Kylla was defeated by Verahk's apprentice, Zogorak. Later, Frezako witnessed the unmasking of Verahk's Zusorahk, which swiftly began to overpower Verahk's enemies. Shortly before the Zusorahk´s defeat, Frezako was sent to prevent Vorakx and Shaza from restoring Hydros' inner light. Whilst he managed to deal with Vorakx, Frezako had more trouble dealing Shaza, who proved to be a worthy enemy even by Frezako's standards. However, this gave Vorakx enough time to recover Hydros' body, and depart before Frezako could stop him. Despite Shaza´s best attempts to defeat him, Frezako proved to e the stronger opponent, and managed to down Shaza. Promising to make her death quick as a reward for being such a worthy foe, Frezako launched a powerful blast of shadow energy at Shaza. However, before the blast could meet it's intended target, Toa Krataka arrived, and took the blast instead. As Shaza attended to Krataka's limp form, Frezako prepared to fire another bolt of shadow, though was distracted when Verahk fell from the sky, due to the actions of Toa Moliki, who proceeded to engage Frezako in combat. Despite Frezako's skill, Moliki's unpredictability managed to catch the Makuta off-guard. Before the Makuta could adapt himself to Moliki's fighting style, Frezako was attacked by Verahk's pet Rahi, Fang Tooth. Though he managed to overcome the Shadow Panther, Frezako was unable to kill Fang Tooth due to Moliki launching one of Shaza's Protosteel talons into his eye. Before Frezako could counter-attack, Verahk ordered him to break off from his fight to head to Verahk´s other lair along with Raniza and Verahk's other Shadow Panther. While there, Frezako and Verahk spoke with his second apprentice, Ventra. Shortly after, Krataka, Tazahk, Nuzaka, Proto-Beast, Zogorak, and Vorakx attacked Verahk's lair. After a fierce battle, Verahk revealed that he was absorbing energy from Karda Nui's atmosphere, and transformed himself into a tornado of living Shadow, where he betrayed Frezako by absorbing him into his mass with his Shadow Hand, killing him in the process. Abilities & Traits Frezako was a schemer and a deceiver, and was throughout his entire life. He pretended to be a loyal servant to Teridax's plan simply because he knew Teridax would slip up eventually. Once that happened the rest of the Brotherhood of Makuta would want a new leader. Someone like him, he was sure. After entering the swamp of Karda Nui, Frezako was mutated, resulting in him being locked in his current form, and the inability to use many of his powers. Dispite this, Frezako remained calm. He always felt he had never been challenged enough in his life. He was confident that being unable to use most of his powers was just what he needs to prove how adaptable and resourceful he could be. After his mutation, Frezako managed to retain his chain lightning, gravity, magnetism, and teleportation powers. He also wielded elemental shadow powers, the ability to make Kraata, as well as great strength. While not very fast on land, he was amazingly powerful and durable. He was also a very fast swimmer. Mask & Tools Frezako's mask was the Great Mask of Hunger. His tools included two Claw Blades and sharp teeth. He also possessed an extremely tough and durable shell equiped with razor-sharp edges. Trivia *Frezako was inspired by a creation of the same name, originally created by BZPower member named Krataka15790. *Frezako's appearance is based off of the Dermis Turtle. *While he does not possess wings, like most of the other Karda Nui Makuta, Frezako was able to fly and levitate by using his powers of gravity and magnetism. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Bio-Tales'' *''The Alliance'' *''Moliki's Blog'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Makuta Missions'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' (Cooming soon) *''Jalleronicle'' (Cooming soon) Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros